Glossary
|-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_5" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|BZ |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Bazooka |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_6" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|MG |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Machine Gun |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_6" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|SV |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Talgeese's Super Vernier |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_7" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|CS |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Charge Shot |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_8" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Super Armor |style="vertical-align: middle;"| When a unit gains superarmor, it will not be flinched by attacks. However, You can force the superarmor unit down by using attacks with instant down attributes. You can also force it down by filling its Down Value up to 5. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_9" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Sekain |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_10" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Gerobi |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Constant Beam-deals constant damage |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_11" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Cross |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_12" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Tracking |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_13" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Lai Da |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_21" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Quick Charge |style="vertical-align: middle;"| QC means firing a CS right after your normal attack. Basically, if you want to QC a CSa, fire a CS right after using your main weapon. Same for CSb, of course. This can be done by holding down the button until the charge is 80~90% full, release the button to fire the weapon, then quickly hold the button down again to charge it to 100% and release it. What happens is that you will fire the weapon, and then immediately follow up by your charge shot. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_22" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Out Of Angle Shooting |style="vertical-align: middle;"| When you try to fire your weapon while your unit is out of its shooting angle, your unit will have extra lag when you fire the weapon. All units have a different outside of angle shooting animation. For example, F91 flips if it fires out of angle. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_23" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Draining |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Some attacks can will the target standing instead of send them off flying. When a player does this on purpose, it is considered to be draining. For example: Freedom uses the first nb hit, then SEEDs to his bc. The bc leaves the enemy stunned, but not downed. This is considered to be draining. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_24" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Charge Shot Cancel |style="vertical-align: middle;"| As implied by its name, you use a charge shot to cancel an action. This is, of course, done by using the CS right after whatever you want to cancel. Note that CSC doesn't not re-aim like it did back in AvZ series. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_25" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Battou Cancel |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Battou means unshealth, for those who don't know. Some units (like Aegis and Sazabi) have a short animation for unshealthing their melee weapon. Players can take advantage of this to decrease the lag when your unit land by unshealthing right before landing. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_26" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Reload Cancel |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Almost the same thing as Battou Cancel, except you are using units that can reload to perform the same feat. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_27" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Assist Cancel |style="vertical-align: middle;"| You can cancel out some movements by calling upon your Mobile Assist. This can be done by quickly pressing the other buttons required for using the Assist after the button you intend to press. For example: Strike Gundam. Let's say the player wants to switch to Sword Strike, but wants to cancel the equipment change animation. The player can achieve this by inputing 6ac>b as quickly as possible. What will happen is that the equipment change animation will be completely canceled by the animation of calling upon assist. This is fairly useful for things that have a delay for equipment changes. But of course, you can cancel other attacks with this as well. The inputs for Assist Cancel are the following: - ab>c - ac>b - bc>a |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_28" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Second Impact Correction |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Whenever your unit is attacked consecutively, the attacks following the initial attack will be adjusted to deal less damage. The correction rate depends on weapon used. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_29" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Friendly Fire Correction |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Friendly fire damage are reduced to 1/4 of their original attack power. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_30" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Priority |style="vertical-align: middle;"| When two melee attacks clash at the same time, the attack with higher priority will override the other. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_31" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Down Value |style="vertical-align: middle;"| The factor that determines when your unit will be downed by attacks. The down value limit is at 5. Once the limit is reached, your unit will be rendered useless until you can recover. When a unit is downed, it is indicated by a yellow lock status in the targetting system. Usually Beam Rifles have a down value of 2 (BRs like Exia's are exceptions), and a hit of melee attacks usually have a down value of 1. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_32" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Cut |style="vertical-align: middle;"| This is a term for interrupting another unit's action. For example, if you interrupt God's melee combo on your ally by firing your rifle, this is considered to be a cut. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_33" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|Next Dash Cancel |style="vertical-align: middle;"| You can use Next Dash to cancel out of any move whether it be a CSa or mid combo, doing so will deplete your Boost Gauge |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_34" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| Consecutive Win Correction |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Applicable to the arcade version of the game only. As one team wins, they will receive a slight reduction in attack power, as well as a slight reduction in defense. Of course, the more wins, the bigger the correction rate. |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_35" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| Critical Gauge Correction |style="vertical-align: middle;"| When your team's cost gauge flashes, and when your HP is below 25%, you will receive a boost in attack and defense. This can stack with Guts Correction. |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_36" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_37" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_38" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_39" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_40" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_41" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| |style="vertical-align: middle;"| |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_42" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center; background-color: SILVER;" colspan="2"|Arcade Shorthands |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_43" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|2 |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Down |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_44" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|4 |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Left |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_45" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|6 |style="vertical-align: middle;"| Right |-class="atwiki_tr_odd atwiki_tr_45" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|8 |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Up |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"| a |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Main Weapon |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|c |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Jump |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|cc |style="vertical-align: middle;"|NEXT Dash |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|d |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Search |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|CSa |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Charge Shot (main weapon) |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|CSb |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Charge Shot (melee) |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|MCSa |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Multi Charge Shot (main weapon) |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|ab |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Sub Weapon |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|ac |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Special Shooting |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|bc |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Special Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|abc |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Mobile Assist |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|nb, b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Nuetral Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|4/6b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Side Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|8b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Forward Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|2b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Back Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|cc8b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|BD Melee |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|grd |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Ground only, can be only executed while your unit unit is on the ground |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|air |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Air only, can be only executed while your unit is in the air |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|MA a |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Main Weapon in MA mode |-class="atwiki_tr_even atwiki_tr_46" |style="vertical-align: middle; text-align: center;"|MA b |style="vertical-align: middle;"|Melee in MA mode |}